Material separations at an inner and/or outer surface of a component—for example comprising a substrate or a layer—such as for example cracks, drilled holes or manufacturing-related, operationally induced notches, often have to be closed up again by welding or soldering processes. These methods use high temperatures in the vicinity of the material separation which is to be filled, leading to thermal stresses in the substrate/layer of a component, which can lead to cracks. The material which is used in the welding or soldering processes to fill the material separation often has a considerably reduced mechanical strength compared to the material of the substrate, with the result that the ability of the component to be repaired is limited.